Return to Traverse Town/Return to Hollow Bastion
This is how our Heroes went back to Traverse Town and head back to Hollow Bastion again in Ryan's Quest. Leon: Tell me what happened. They recount the events of Hollow Bastion Leon: So the darkness is flowing out of that Keyhole... Aerith: No wonder there are more and more Heartless everywhere. The only way to stop them is— Ryan (holding up his Keyblade): Seal the Keyhole, right? Leon: Maybe. But no one knows what will happen once it’s sealed. Ryan: But we can't stay here, we have to seal it. I got a Friend back there. Leon: That’s right. You have one more friend to worry about. Cody’s Keyblade must have been born of the captive princesses’ hearts—just like that Keyhole you saw. He looks up at Meg Leon: Of course, without Meg's heart, it remained incomplete. Once that Keyblade was destroyed, the princesses’ hearts should have been freed. Don’t worry, Ryan, if anyone can save your friend, you can. They went off to see Cid Ryan: Cid, I need to go back to Hollow Bastion. Cid: I don’t think I can let you do that, kid. The Heartless there are multiplying by the minute. They’d eat your ship up. Ryan: Then what can we do? Cid: Simple. Go around ‘em instead of through. Install a new navigation Crystal and take a new route. Ryan: A new Crystal? From where? Cid: The secret waterway. When I came here 9 years ago, I stored it there in case I ever needed it. Never thought a kid would be the one to use it. They went to the Waterway and Ryan got the New Navigation Crystal Ryan: Let’s go back and join the others. We should rest up Meg: Okay. She stares at the mural of the moon as the other leave them alone Mwg: A light at the end of the tunnel... Ryan: Oh, your mother’s story, right? Meg: That’s right. We were together. Ryan: You know what’s funny? I looked everywhere for you, but you were with me all along. Finally, we’re together, Meg. He walks closer to her Ryan: Now, it’s time to get my brother back. Meg: You think it’ll ever be the same again between us? Cody’s lost his... Ryan: When I turned into a Heartless, you saved me, remember? An image of him floats in darkness Ryan: I was lost in the darkness. I couldn’t find my way. As I stumbled through the dark, I started forgetting things—my friends, who I was. The darkness almost swallowed me. But then I heard a voice—your voice. You brought me back. Meg: I didn’t want to just forget about you, Ryan. I couldn’t. Ryan: That’s it! Our hearts are connected. He puts a hand to his chest Ryan: And the light from our hearts broke through the darkness. I saw that light. I think that’s what saved me. No matter how deep the darkness, a light shines within. I guess it’s more than just a fairy tale. Mwg: Well, let’s go. Ryan: You can't go. Meg: All because I'm girl? Ryan: No... Because... Because its way to dangerous. rous. Meg stands with her hands behind her back Meg: Come on, Ryan We made it this far by sticking together. You can’t go alone. Ryan: Meg, even if we’re apart, we’re not alone anymore. Right? KMeg: I can’t help? Ryan(chuckling): You’d kind of be in my way. (Meg giggles) Meg(smiling): Okay. You win. (She grabs his hand and gives him something) Meg: Take this. (He looks down, seeing a star-shaped keychain made of sgems Meg (firmly): It’s my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me. Ryan: Don’t worry. I will. Meg: Promise? Ryan: Promise. Meg: Don’t ever forget. Wherever you go, I’m always with you. Words echo down a dark and lonely road Cody: Ryan... Meg... I’m sorry... Cody walks alone in the darkness Cody: Is this the afterworld? He stumbles forward and his form shimmers Cody: I’m not ready. Not yet. Not until I see my brother and Meg one last time... He hears a voices in the abyss ?????: Riku, can you hear me? I’ll be there soon. He whirls around Cody: Who is that? ?????: I have some allies with me. Cody looks around, confused ????? 2: We’ve been trying to get through to you, but the darkness in your heart kept me away. Cody: Who are you? What’s happened to me? ????? 3: Your heart won the battle against the darkness, but it was too late for your body. That’s why you’re here—in this place of darkness where hearts are gathered. Cody: So what do I do? He looks ahead down the winding road ?????: The Door of Darkness will open soon, but it’s a door we can’t enter. It has to be closed from both sides. To do this, you need a keys and two hearts. Maybe you’re here for the same reason I am. Maybe it was fate. Cody: Fate, huh? You seem to know everything, don’t you? Then tell me: Are Ryan and Meg okay? An image of Ryan runs toward him out of the darkness ????? 2: Don’t you feel the echoes of their hearts? You already know the answer. Look inside your own heart. Cody opens his eyes Cody: Okay. Back to our Heroes Cid: You found it? All right, I'll go fix up your train. He left and came back Cid: All set! You can get going any time. Kid, I gotta say, I wish you didn’t have to face all this danger. Don’t get cocky just ‘cause you’ve been there before. That castle’s probably crawling with ‘em now.. They went back to Hollow Bastion and they saw Jay Ryan: Where's Nya? Jay: Crash: Against her will? Jay: No, I think she stay for a reason. The other princesses are inside as well. Sci-Ryan: I wonder why? Ryan: Let's go talk to them. Jay: You may need my help. They went to the Library and Jay saw Nya Jay: Nya! They hug each other Nya: You've come to seal the keyhole, right? Please, be careful. The darkness is raging deep inside. We've been holding it back, but we can't hold out much longer. Ryan: Let's go see them. They went off to were them Eris: We’ve been waiting for you, Keyblade master. Ryan: Where’s Ansem? Sandy: Gone. Eris: When the Keyhole appeared, darkness poured out of it. It swallowed Ansem, and he disappeared. Sanda: Though Ansem is gone, the flood of darkness hasn’t stopped. We’re working together to hold it back. Eris: I cannot forget the look on his face. As the darkness engulfed him, he was smiling. Jasmine: Ryan, please hurry! Darkness is pouring from the Keyhole. Alice: It’s all we can do just to hold back the darkness. Claire: I don’t even know how long we can manage even that. Sora: All right, I’m on my way. Wyldstyle: We’re counting on you, Keyblade master. In the meantime, we’ll do what we can, too. They went off and then saw a large heartless they are fighting it and they defeated it Crash: Now let’s go and seal that big Keyhole! ????: Ryan. You did it. They turn around and leave the Dark Depths to find the source of the voice. In the Grand Hall, they see Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith Ryan: What are you guys doing here? Yuffie: We came in Cid’s ship. Aerith: This is our childhood home. We wanted to see it again. Leon: It’s in worse shape than I feared. It used to be so peaceful... Aerith: Don’t worry. If we defeat Ansem, all should be restored. Including your world. Ryan: Really? Yuffie: But, it also means goodbye. Aerith: Once the worlds are restored, they’ll all be separate again. Yuffie: Everyone will go back to where they came from. Ryan: Then I’ll visit you guys with the train. Leon (crossing his arms): It’s not that simple. Yuffie: Before all this, you didn’t know about the other worlds, right? Aerith: Because every world was isolated. Impassable walls divided them. Yuffie: The Heartless destroyed those walls. But if the worlds return, so will the walls. Leon: Which means train will be useless. Ryan: Oh my. (Their faces become sad) Leon: We may never meet again, but we’ll never forget each other. Aerith: No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again. Yuffie: Besides, I couldn’t forget you even if I wanted to. Ryan: What’s that supposed to mean? Sci-Ryan: Ryan! Ryan look at his friends near the Dark Depths, where darkness is pouring out Crash: Hurry! Come and close the Keyhole! Leon: Ryan, good luck. He nod and he seal the keyhole Alice: Thank you, Ryan. I think the darkness has begun to weaken. Jasmine: But I can feel a powerful darkness growing somewhere far away. Wyldstyle: It’s the heart of the darkness. It must be where Ansem went. Ryan: Then we’ll take the Train and deal with both Ansem and the Heartless. Eris: A worthy answer, Keyblade master. Claire: Sora, your courage can bring back our worlds. Sandy: Once the darkness is gone, all should return to its original state. Ryan: Meg will be back home. Eris: Most certainly. And you should be, too. Ryan: I can’t go home ‘til I find Brother and Optimus. They left Hollow Bastion Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:MRJOJOUK3